A Little Journey in Christmas Night
by Marineblau12
Summary: Impian kita, bagai keluguan anak kecil (yang) pada hakikatnya sangatlah rentan – indah dipandang, namun mudah pecah waktu dipegang. Reinhard Bonnke/Warn: Christian-Based Fiction/ Just don't click and stay away if you don't like it.


**Warn: OOC, AU, Misstype**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**A Little Journey in Christmas Night: a Christmas Talk, a Little Girl, and an Uchiha.**

.

Impian kita, bagai keluguan anak kecil (yang) pada hakikatnya sangatlah rentan – indah dipandang, namun mudah pecah waktu dipegang.

_Reinhard Bonnke_

.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan kecepatan yang konstan, melangkah satu-satu menapaki emperan toko yang sepi. Lampu-lampu kecil berkerlap-kerlip. Etalase toko ramai dengan pernak-pernik khas Natal. Di pintu, tanda '_closed_' terpasang.

Dia berhenti ketika mendengar suara kumpulan orang yang bernyanyi dalam gedung Gereja di seberang jalan. Dia menghadap tepat di depan pintu masuk yang terbuka. Pemandangannya disambut keramaian orang yang sedang mengadakan Misa.

Kepalanya menggeleng, mengabaikan dan terus berjalan. Dia cukup putus asa untuk menolak sesuatu yang dia rasa tak pernah peduli padanya.

Langit cukup cerah kala itu. salju tidak turun.

Itu tanggal 24 Desember.

Iya, malam Natal.

.

Nama pemuda itu Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang pria muda yang hidupnya penuh kekecewaan. Dia, adalah tempat beberapa kejadian buruk menjejak, dan semua itu membuatnya jadi orang yang sekarang; pria muda tanpa tawa dan kehangatan.

Keluarganya tewas dalam kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu. Dia hidup dengan menjadi seorang penjaga toko di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di tengah kota.

Lima tahun yang dia lewati tanpa keluarga jadi tahun-tahun terburuknya. Dan dia menyalahkan Tuhan untuk semuanya.

Kali ini, Sasuke, dengan rambut gelapnya yang kusam berjalan tak tentu arah. Langkah membawanya ke sebuah perempatan. Dia berhenti sebentar ketika sebuah tarikan, yang ternyata dari seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar lima tahunan, membuat lamunannya terhenti. Sasuke berbalik hanya untuk mendapati bahwa gadis itu memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah pemuda yang akrab dengan anak-anak. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak melembut ketika wajah-ingin-menangis itu memenuhi matanya. Sasuke mendesah, pelampiasan dari rasa bingung yang tiba-tiba menekan bahunya.

"Aku bukan Santa, aku tidak punya hadiah untukmu."

"Aku tahu," anak itu bicara, hal ini di luar perkiraan Sasuke, "Tidak ada Santa."

"Kau tidak percaya pada Santa?" Sasuke bertanya hati-hati.

Anak perempuan itu menggeleng, "Jika yang Tuan maksud dengan Santa adalah pria berjenggot putih dengan perut buncit dan kostum merah yang suka membagi-bagikan hadiah, ya, benar. Aku tidak percaya," anak itu menarik nafas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan, "Itu hanyalah sekelompok orang dewasa yang ingin membodohiku." Anak itu kelihatan berpikir sebentar, "Yah, setidaknya, Santa tidak ada di sini."

Sasuke mengangguk, tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dengan gadis kecil itu. Dia terlihat pintar, dan rasa keingintahuan Sasuke terusik. Dia mengajak anak perempuan itu duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di depan sebuah toko coklat yang tutup. Setelah mereka berdua duduk, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan legenda Santo Nikolas?"

"Itu legenda. Bisa benar, bisa tidak. Tuan tahu, aku cuma anak kecil lima tahun yang selalu dilarang Ibu untuk membuka internet (alasan orang tua, takut pengaruh buruk yang bisa mereka timbulkan di kepalaku), jadi pengetahuanku terbatas. Aku tidak bisa menyelidikinya."

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau terdengar seperti seorang detektif."

"Itu memang cita-citaku!" dia menyahut cepat sambil tersenyum penuh semangat. Lalu, tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat murung. Dia menatap langit dengan suatu kerinduan yang membuat Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak," anak itu menggeleng sebelum melihat Sasuke, "Apa menurut Tuan, Natal hanya soal hadiah dan Santa?"

Sasuke merasa udara di sekitarnya menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

.

"Apa menurut Tuan, Natal hanya soal hadiah dan Santa?"

Apa ini pertanyaan yang bisa muncul dari seorang anak kecil?

Sasuke teringat saat dulu keluarganya masih ada. Mereka selalu melewatkan malam Natal dengan mengikuti Misa, bernyanyi hingga tengah malam di rumah, makan coklat, minum sirup, dan saling bertukar hadiah. Suatu ketika, Itachi pernah keluar dari kamarnya dengan kostum Santa yang kebesaran. Ibu hanya tertawa, sementara Ayah cuma berkomentar, "Uchiha seharusnya berpenampilan keren."

Bukannya kecewa dengan komentar itu, Itachi justru tertawa.

Natal waktu itu, adalah hari libur yang selalu jadi saat Sasuke merasakan kehangatan keluarga.

Lalu, apa Natal cuma soal hadiah dan Santa?

Sasuke lagi-lagi teringat, ketika seorang wanita tua yang pernah menjadi guru Sekolah Minggunya berkata dengan sangat bersemangat di hari Minggu, dua hari menjelang Natal, "Saya kira tujuan dan sebab turunnya Allah ke dunia dalam bentuk manusia adalah agar dunia diterangi dengan hikmat-Nya dan bergembira karena kasih-Nya." [1]

Waktu itu, Sasuke bisa melihat binaran kesungguhan, suatu keyakinan yang tak tergoyahkan, yang membuat jiwa anak-anak Sasuke tertegun sekaligus terpukau atas Kristus yang Ibu gurunya ceritakan.

"Mungkin…" Sasuke mulai menjawab, "Natal adalah suatu waktu dimana kebanyakan orang seharusnya berbahagia."

"Tuan kelihatan tidak yakin,"

"Aku memang tidak yakin," Sasuke mengakui.

"Kalau aku, benar-benar yakin."

Sasuke diam, membiarkan gadis kecil itu bercerita.

"Aku sangat yakin. Manusia seharusnya berbahagia, karena Natal adalah pengingat di mana Allah pernah menghadirkan Kristus ke dunia untuk menebus kita yang berdosa. Aku rasa, semua orang memang seharusnya berbahagia, karena Pencipta menganggap kita adalah berharga, hingga Dia rela berkorban."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Mungkin kau benar."

"Aku memang benar. Itu semua ada di Alkitab. Bukti sejarahnya juga ada."

Sasuke menyipit, "Heh? Kau kelihatannya tahu banyak untuk seorang anak kecil yang tidak diperbolehkan mengakses internet."

Si gadis kecil tertawa, "Kakakku yang bilang. Dia juga guru Sekolah Minggu, loh."

"Oh," Sasuke tidak nampak terkejut, tapi dia tetap mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Lalu, kenapa seorang anak kecil sepertimu justru ada di sini malam-malam? Sendirian?" Malam mulai larut, Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu menggigil dalam jaket tebalnya.

"Aku berbuat nakal hari ini."

Sasuke melepaskan syalnya, lalu melingkarkannya dengan hati-hati di leher anak perempuan itu.

"Aku kabur dari Misa. Berpura-pura ijin ke toilet, lalu duduk dengan anak-anak lain di luar Gereja. Lalu aku melihat sebuah pedagang roti keliling. Rotinya harum sekali. Perutku jadi kelaparan."

"Lantas kau mengikutinya?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku teringat di sakuku ada beberapa lembar uang, Ibu memberikannya untuk persembahan yang harus aku berikan ke Gereja."

"Dan kau membelanjakannya? Untuk sepotong roti?"

"Ya."

"Tuhan pasti marah padamu."

Dia mengangguk lagi, "Aku juga merasa begitu."

.

"Pedangang roti itu membawa belanjaannya dengan sebuah sepeda. Aku berlari mengejarnya, tapi dia terlalu cepat. Aku hampir kehilangan dia, tapi kemudian dia berhenti di sebuah tikungan. Aku langsung membeli rotinya." Suatu tarikan nafas memberi jeda kecil, "Aku senang karena akhirnya aku bisa menikmati roti yang benar-benar harum itu. Tapi, semuanya langsung berubah saat aku berbalik dan melihat tempat yang belum pernah aku datangi. Aku tersesat."

Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin tertawa. "Oke, kita urutkan. Pertama, kau berbohong dengan berpura-pura ke toilet. Kau tidak mengikuti Misa. Lalu, kau membelanjakan uang yang seharusnya kau berikan ke Gereja." Sasuke tersenyum, "Dan kau akhirnya tersesat."

"Ya," sahut si gadis dengan wajah muram.

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Tuan bersedia mengantarku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Memang kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

Anak itu tersenyum, senang. "Oh, aku Hyuuga Hanabi," katanya yang tiba-tiba teringat untuk memperkenalkan diri.

.

"Tuan tahu? Aku rasa Tuhan masih sayang padaku," gadis itu berkata di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka. Sasuke cuma diam, hanya gumamannya yang sesekali terdengar, bukti bahwa ia mendengar. "Aku hampir menangis tadi, berdoa semoga Tuhan memaafkanku dan memberikanku seorang penolong."

"Hm."

"Dan tebak, Dia mengutusmu," lalu dia terkekeh.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti malaikat penolong?"

"Malaikat tidak perlu sayap. Lagipula, tidak masalah jika Tuan bukan malaikat. Aku sudah sangat senang ternyata Allah tidak semarah itu padaku. Dia masih mau menolongku."

Sasuke tersenyum samar, "Aku rasa kau benar."

.

Jadi malam itu dilewatkan Sasuke dengan kembali berjalan tak tentu arah, merenung, dan mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan yang telah lama dia kubur. Mungkin dia telah melewati hal buruk, tapi bukan artinya Tuhan tidak mengasihinya. Seorang anak kecil telah memberinya pelajaran itu.

Di tanggal 25 Desember, keesokan harinya, Sasuke kembali melewati Gereja yang malamnya ia abaikan, masuk, dan mengambil tempat di sebelah seorang pria tua yang rambutnya telah memutih semua. Dia mengikuti Misa dengan seksama, merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Suasana yang persis ketika keluarganya masih ada.

Saat melihat ke bangku barisan paling depan, Sasuke melihat bayangan keluarganya, dengan dia dan Itachi yang masih kecil, duduk sambil bertepuk tangan dan ikut bernyanyi. Tiba-tiba pipinya terasa basah. Sang pria tua yang duduk di sampingnya menyerahkan sapu tangan, Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum menerimanya.

Dia benar-benar merindukan keluarganya.

Lalu, sebuah suara membuatnya berbalik.

"Tuan?"

Dan anak yang bersamanya tadi malam kembali menyapa. "Selamat Natal!" katanya sambil memberikan pelukan hangat.

Sasuke menunduk sebelum tersenyum, "Selamat Natal, Hanabi."

.

**Owari**

.

**A/N:**

Selamat Natal!

Sebuah fiksi untuk saya dan bagi orang-orang yang juga merayakan Natal seperti saya.

Niat awalnya ingin dipulish waktu malam Natal, tapi karena bakal sibuk saat itu, akhirnya seorang Marine memutuskan untuk publish sekarang. Itu juga alasan gak ngebeta fiksi ini. saya takut gak keburu.

Saya taruh di rate-m agar tidak semua pembaca membacanya. Berhubung ini sedikit religius, saya takut ada orang yang merasa tidak enak. Di lain sisi, saya ingin memberikan fiksi untuk saya sendiri yang bentuknya seperti ini. Jadi, saya taruh di sini agar, meskipun ada yang ngebaca, mereka adalah orang-orang dewasa yang gak akan men-judge saya.

Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad!

Salam,

Marineblau12

.

_[1] Peter Abelard's Quotes_

.


End file.
